


Jealousy

by fits_in_frames



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-10
Updated: 2004-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate you, Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

I hate you, Sean.

I hate how well you act. I was convinced from day one you were Sam. I wish I could return the favor.

I hate how you seem so high above me. I never even come close.

I hate how you say, "You're just as good an actor as any of us, Elijah." Don’t you mean any of us but you, Sean?

I hate how I spend hours a day with you. I constantly see firsthand what I can never be.

But more than anything, I hate how whenever you say my name, my knees give out.


End file.
